


Camping With The Pack

by flippingfandoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Cute, F/M, Fire, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippingfandoms/pseuds/flippingfandoms
Summary: Stiles and Lydia are secretly dating and then the pack goes camping and Stydia takes a walk...





	Camping With The Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Want Something Just Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301506) by Kate. 



Based off of [ this picture:](http://rememberiloveyou.tumblr.com/post/160862317586/i-want-something-just-like-this)

You don't need to look at it but it inspired the story.

* * *

 

 

“Liam! Remember bug spray! We’ll be there in 20 minutes so you, Mason and Hayden better be ready and waiting to follow us,” Scott says into his phone as he, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, and Malia pack the trunk of the Jeep. 

 

Stiles and Lydia have been dating for a few weeks in secret, with everything that had been happening with the latest threat to the pack and town it didn’t seem like there was any good time to announce their relationship. After everything had calmed down, the pack decided it was a good idea to get away from town and go camping for the weekend. Lydia ordered a 20 person tent from Amazon and then Scott, Stiles, and Kira went to the grocery store while the rest bought other camping supplies. Now it was Friday morning and they were lucky enough to get a 3 day weekend to go relax in the woods. 

 

After packing the back of the Jeep they pile in and then go get Liam, Hayden, and Mason. Malia switched to their car as they travel out to the camping site. With Lydia in charge of the music, she decides to play some early 2000’s music, knowing that Stiles won't be able to resist breaking out into song. He glances at her with a smile as he hears Avril Lavigne start singing, Stiles starts singing along a second later. Lydia giggles happily as she watches Stiles sing and try to dance ask he drive, secretly filming him the whole time. 

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrive everyone pours out of the cars and looks around the camp site for a few minutes (after and hour and a half of singing from Stiles, giggles from Lydia, and lots of groans and glares from Scott who was trying to have a nice conversation with Kira) . In the other car, Malia made Liam sit in the back seat and Hayden next to Mason, who was driving, because she was not in the mood for PDA. 

 

After they finally arrived at the campsite, Scott, Stiles and Liam put together the tent while everyone else unpacks the cars and then laugh as they realize somehow Liam got stuck under the tent. Then they take their things into the tent and establish a corner to put the communal things in and then they staked their spots. Malia chooses the spot closest to the opening of the tent and across from the food and other supplies, and Kira set her things up next to her. Scott had promised Kira he’d be next to her and Stiles chose the space next to him. Lydia (obviously) places her things next to Stiles. Mason set his things across the aisle from Lydia and Liam put his things next to him. Hayden took the area between Liam and the communal area. 

 

Everyone settled into their areas and then Kira and Malia went out to go find the bathroom/shower area that they were told, by the plot's owner,  was close to their surprisingly secluded area. Scott, Liam, and Mason went to set up the games they brought and Hayden decided to read. Stiles and Lydia decide to go on a walk around the woods. As soon as they were out of sight, Stiles slips his hand into Lydia's. Soon, he hears the sound of flowing water. He looks over to Lydia. 

 

“Hey, babe, I think I hear a lake,” Stiles smiles down at her. 

 

“Let’s go,” Lydia smirks back and pulls him along the path to the soon to be found lake and small waterfall. She pulls out her phone and steps up onto a rock. “Let’s take a few pictures in front of the water.” 

 

Stiles pouts for a second then smiles. “Only if I can kiss you in one of them.” She smiles back and kisses him hard. Suddenly, his face flushes red for a second before kissing back as the camera goes off. The two take a few without all the kissing to show everyone else. Stiles decides to take a few steps back and snap a few pictures of Lydia as she looks at the dark blue water. Her strawberry blonde hair looked beautiful against the different shades of green from the plants around them. They eventually settle down on a rock and cuddle as the day goes on. 

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, at the camp… 

 

“LIAM, STOP PLAYING WITH THE FIRE!!!”

 

“Relax! I’ll heal.” 

 

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT, YOU COULD CATCH THE FOREST ON FIRE,” Scott yells as Malia walks over and blows out the flaming stick that he was holding. With all the yelling and taking care of Liam, Kira and Mason decide to go try to find Stiles and Lydia, giving the others the time to make dinner. They follow the path to the lake without knowing it. 

 

After around 30 minutes of walking Mason stops dead in his tracks as he sees Stiles and Lydia making out on a rock. His jaw dropped. Kira follows his line of sight and gasps softly then leans over to Mason. “You walk over and I’m gonna go back to camp.” Then she runs off before he can reply. 

 

Mason wait for a second before walking over to the lake, “Hey guys… whatcha doing?” 

 

They instantly pull away and Lydia climbs off of Stiles as he mumbles, “Hey, Mason… we were... um…” Stiles sits up and then Lydia kisses him softly. 

 

“I was making out with my boyfriend,” she says with a slight smirk. They look at Mason, who stares at them as they get up and walk over to him. “You ok there Mason?” 

 

“I knew there was something going on between you guys,” Mason says with a small smirk. At this point Kira has made it back to camp after running, turning a 30-minute walk into a 7-minute run, and Scott runs over to her. 

 

“What's wrong Kira? Are you ok?” He asks the out of breath girl in front of him. 

 

“Stiles… Lydia… Lake… Kissing,” Kira gets out as the others gather around and she gets a bottle of water from Hayden. With all the confused looks, she catches her breath. “Mason and I went to find Stiles and Lydia, and we found them making out on a rock and then I left to  tell you while Mason walks back with them.” 

 

“Making out?” Liam asks with wide eyes. He gets a nod in response. 

 

“I thought Stiles smelt more like Lydia recently,” Scott says with a smile for his best friend finally getting the girl. 

 

Malia just looks hurt for a second but knows they are happy together, Hayden just seems confused why everyone's so excited that two people made out but she's also happy for them. 

 

25 minutes later, Stiles and Lydia walk back in, holding hands because they managed to get Mason to tell them that Kira told everyone. “Hey guys! Is dinner ready yet?” Lydia asks with a big smile. 

 

“Yes it is, lovebirds,” Kira says with a slight smirk as everyone goes over to the table and Scott instantly starts questioning Stiles and finds out that they had been dating for 3 weeks. He asked her out on a date after they kissed again, and they are still gonna date after high school, because ‘there's no way I’m letting her go so fast.’

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, they all sat around the camp fire talking and eating smores. Stiles gave Lydia one of his sweatshirts and kissed her nose softly when she pulled it over her head. “You look adorable in my sweatshirt, Lyds.” 

 

As they go back to the fire Lydia cuddles into Stiles side with a soft smile. “I’m so happy that we don’t have to hide anymore.” 

 

“I’m so happy I get to hold you in my arms here, and not just at my house,” Stiles smiles happily. A few minutes later Stiles gasps softly and looks at Scott. “Hey Scott… remember that bet from freshman year?” 

 

“What bet?” Everyone asks. 

 

“Scott said he’d marathon every Star Wars movie with me if I Lydia ever agreed to be my girlfriend,” Stiles smiled happily. 

 

“Oh shit,” Scott says. 

 

“Can I come?” Lydia smirks. 


End file.
